


Play

by second_go



Series: severity and sacred names [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alt timeline, Childhood, Gen, before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(cross-posted on fanfiction.net and tumblr.) He was such a sourpuss, not wanting to play even a short game.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Your level’s so high, it’s different</i><br/><i>The air around you’s different</i><br/><i>I like it, I like it</i><br/><i>There’s something different, you’re different</i><br/><i>The air around you’s different</i><br/><i>I like it, I like it</i><br/>- BTOB, Wow (English Translyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

The second time they meet, he was moping around in the corner as the other children played in the flowery field- at least, that's how Severa would describe it. In reality, he could've been observing everyone but Severa liked to think that he was moping around. 

"Hey, why don't you play with us?" Her hair, tied into puffy pigtails held by rose-covered hair bands, bounced as she looked down at the boy. Her face held a frown and skipping eyes, irises looking anywhere but at him; a stark contrast to her cute looks. 

"I don't want to." He looked up at her for a split second, before looking back down at the mask that he was crafting. 

"What a sourpuss, why don't you play for one game?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling his recoil back and tightening her grip on him after. "Come on you party pooper, we need you for the next game!"

"No, you don't. You can play your silly chasing game by yourselves, I am perfectly fine-"

"Sitting by yourself and playing with your mask? I don't think so. Come on, even Laurent is playing for one game."

"He is weaker to Cynthia than I am to you. Despite what you think, you cannot sway everyone with your eyes," he looked up at her hand before looking up at her. He gripped onto the wrist that was on his shoulder before pulling her fingers off and softly throwing her hand back at her. 

"Come on, up on your feet and let's play." She jumped lightly in front of him, taking his hands off of his mask and holding onto them. 

"No," he snatched his hands away from her before putting on his mask and looking up at her. "You can play by yourselves."

The gruff tone of his voice and the scary-looking mask made Severa gulp before turning away, "Whatever."

She didn't like him anymore, nor did she think him cute anymore.


End file.
